villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kurse (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Kurse from the Marvel Cinematic film series. The mainstream version can be found here: Kurse (Marvel). Kurse (also known as Algrim the Strong) is the secondary antagonist of the 2013 Marvel film Thor: The Dark World. He is a Dark Elf who served as the right-hand man to Malekith. Loyally serving his master during the war against the Asgardians, he was one of the few Dark Elves who survived the catastrophe that almost wiped out their race. 5,000 years later, Algrim didn't hesitate to sacrifice himself to transform into the last of the Kursed, a Dark Elf "super soldier", so they could unleash their revenge on Asgard. He was portrayed by Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje, who also portrayed Lock-Nah in The Mummy Returns, ''Nykwana Wombosi in ''The Bourne Identity, ''Malko in ''Game of Thrones, Simon Adebisi in Oz, Killer Croc in Suicide Squad. Role Algrim is first seen fighting alongside his leader Malekith against the forces of Asgard being led by King Bor, father of Odin. Malekith and his forces aim to unleash his weapon the Aether, in order to plunge all nine realms into darkness. However Malekith and Algrim are defeated and forced to flee and live in suspended animation until the Aether once again awakens them. Thousands of years later, human scientist, and Thor's love interest, Jane Foster, becomes the living host of the Aether upon accidentally discovering it. This awakens Malekith and the rest of the Dark Elves including Algrim. Upon learning that Foster has been taken to Asgard by Thor, Malekith begins his plans of attack by giving Algrim a powerful magical stone and helmet that will transform him into a fierce warrior and secretly places him among the marauder prisoners being transported to Asgard's prison cells. Once in the cell Algrim cracks the stone, which transforms him into the powerful Kurse. Utilizing his new powers Kurse breaks free and proceeds to unleash all of the other prisoners (including Duhg and the Marauders) within Asgard's holding cells, resulting in a massive skirmish between the freed prisoners and Asgard's forces. Kurse makes his way to Asgard's defense generator, killing numerous soldires along the way, before destroying the generator effectively leaving Asgard defenseless. Malekith, with his army of Dark Elves then invade Asgard and make their way to Jane's location. Once they find Foster they learn that she has been hidden away and they are confronted by Frigga, mother of Thor, she briefly battles Malekith only to be stopped by Kurse, who shortly after stabs her in the back with his sword, killing her and enraging Thor who finally enters the room. Thor burns Malekith's face and throws his hammer at Kurse but it is to no avail as he and his master are able to make their escape. Later, Malekith is taken to their home realm, Svartalfheim, to heal from his wounds. Eventually Thor and Loki along with Jane, track Malekith to his realm, once there Malekith awakes from his healing chamber and senses the Aether's presence. Kurse then accompanies his master outside of their ship to confront the two Asgardians. After a staged betrayal by Loki and a failed attempt to destroy the Aether, Kurse engages Thor in one on one combat while Malekith, now in possession of the Aether, flees to Earth. Kurse uses his strength to pummel the god of thunder into the ground. However before he can cause any further damage Kurse is impaled with a spear by Loki, saving his brother from possible death. Kurse faces Loki and impales him on the same spear and throws him to the ground seemingly mortally wounded. Just as Kurse approaches Loki to finish him, the god of mischief points out that he had activated one of Kurse's Black hole grenades dangling from his waist. Before Kurse can act the grenade detonates breaking Kurse to pieces and sucking him into the black hole, killing the monster once and for all and avenging Frigga. Powers and Abilities Powers Algrim's Dark Elf physiology already made his abilities much greater than that of a human being. However, as a Kursed, he became one of the physically most powerful beings within the Nine Realms that could surpass evenThor's immense strength (a feat acquired by barely anyone). * Superhuman Strength: Algrim's original level of strength as a Dark Elf was tremendously increased to incalculable superhuman levels thanks to the Kursed Stone. He proved able to easily smash Asgardian architecture, punch right through nigh-impenetrable Asgardian force fields, send Thor flying or knock him down with a single blow, and completely overpower the mighty Asgardian in a brutal fight, to the point that Thor sustained injuries and was unable to effectively fight back. Algrim was even unfazed by blows fromMjølnir, and could even deflect the hammer in full flight, in spite of it being one of the most powerful weapons in existence. * Superhuman Durability: After becoming Kursed, Algrim's body became extremely durable and resistant to physical injury. He has been struck by Asgardian blades, withstood a direct blast from the Asgardian Shield generator, and even taken direct blows from Thor and Mjølnir with no apparent injury or effect. ABlack Hole Grenade was one of the few things powerful enough to destroy him, completely. * Longevity: Although not immortal, Algrim does age at a pace much more slowly when compared to human beings, being able to survive 5000 years. This longevity, however, was sacrificed when he became Kursed. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his superhuman durability, Algrim can be injured. However, his Dark Elf physiology, along with the fact that he is a Kursed, allows him to regenerate at a rapid rate, much faster than that of a human being. Abilities * Expert Combatant: As a Kursed, Algrim became a formidable hand to hand combatant, relying primarily on brawling techniques that allowed him to make full use of his tremendous strength, enabling him to overpower Thor without much effort; despite the latter's great strength and possession of one of the most powerful weapons in existence. * Multilingualism: Algrim spoke Shiväisith, the language of the Dark Elves, and also understood English, though he did not speak the latter when conversing with Malekith. Relationships Allies * Dark Elves ** Malekith † - Leader Enemies * Asgardians ** Bor † ** Odin † ** Frigga † - Victim ** Thor ** Loki - Killer * Jane Foster Gallery Images Kurse 2.png Kurse !3A8D34.jpg Kurse !3A8D35.jpg Kurse 3A8D65588.jpg Kurse Thor-2-art-6.jpg Kurse !3A8D32.jpg 0AAD6233-E524-4C40-A21D-67B6B6E60BB5.jpeg E42D8875-BEDD-455B-A9E9-6437494AB9C4.jpeg Video Prison Break Scene- Thor The Dark World Trivia * In the comics, Algrim was the largest and strongest of the Dark Elves, who become Kurse after being defeated by Thor. He eventually reformed and was given the name Valgoth, and died while defending Asgard and its children during Ragnarök. ** The mask that Algrim wears before right before becoming a Kursed is a nod to his original look in the comics. * A different version of Algrim, this one called Kurse, appears in the non-canon comic Captain America & Thor: Avengers!. When Thor, Volstagg, and Hogun broke into the Citadel of Spires, Kurse was summoned to fight against them. Navigation pl:Przeklęty (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Category:Thor Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Movie Villains Category:Monsters Category:Contradictory Category:Mutated Category:Right-Hand Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Evil from the past Category:Live Action Villains Category:Minion Category:Vandals Category:Giant Category:Male Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Deceased Category:Provoker Category:Elementals Category:Enforcer Category:Pawns Category:Thugs Category:Murderer Category:One-Man Army Category:Immortals Category:Elderly Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Aliens Category:Terrorists Category:Humanoid Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Warlords Category:Military Category:Criminals Category:Conspirators Category:Arrogant Category:Supremacists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Supervillains Category:Dark Knights Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Misanthropes